


(even if i don't dance at the club) my heart is dancing with you

by cuddlefuck (ghstgrrl)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mark Lee is is a good egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstgrrl/pseuds/cuddlefuck
Summary: Mark is still standing at the edge of the path, just far enough away from the water that none of it reaches him. He feels like this should mean something, this moment.ORMark Lee thinks too much but Donghyuck makes it a little better.





	(even if i don't dance at the club) my heart is dancing with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess so please forgive me. i just really love markhyuck. this is my first nct fic so be gentle pls.
> 
> enjoy!

"We could get arrested for this," Mark hisses between clenched teeth. He's ducked down, hunched over as he follows behind Donghyuck, who's leading the way, his tiny hand wrapped around Mark's wrist. 

 

"That's half the fun of it hyung," Donghyuck giggles and continues down the little rocky path that leads to the opening of the reservoir. It's the middle of July, the heavy heat of the day has died down a little but the air still feels thick with moisture. It makes Mark's t-shirt stick uncomfortably to his back.

 

"What is fun about getting arrested Hyuck?" Mark hisses again. It's not that he doesn't want to be here with Donghyuck. He does, he likes being with Donghyuck. Donghyuck makes him feel free and young, more like himself than anyone else. He's more worried about his father finding them and making Donghyuck sit in a jail cell for the weekend. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened since they moved here and Mark's father became the sheriff. 

 

The first time he and Donghyuck had met was at the police station. Donghyuck trying to sweet talk his way out of handcuffs while Mark looked on completely enamored. It took Donghyuck less than ten minutes to convince Officer Park to take the cuffs off. He smiled, pretty and innocent, and thanked Officer Park as he rubbed his wrists. Mark continued to watch as he spent the next half hour explaining to Officer Park why it would be best for everyone if they didn't get his parents involved. To Mark's surprise, Officer Park let him off with nothing more than a warning and a ride home. 

 

Donghyuck came up to him at school Monday morning, introduced himself and smirked at the way Mark dropped all his books and the thermos of coffee he was holding. They've been connected at the hip ever since, much to the sheriff's dismay.

 

The last thing either one of them needs right now is to be caught parading around in the middle of the night on private property. 

 

It's the summer before their senior year and Mark's just barely started to convince his father to let him pursue music instead of going to med school like he's been talking about since Mark was little. It's an uphill battle and he doesn't want something like skinny dipping with the town's beloved trouble maker to ruin all the work he's put into proving to his father that it's a good idea. 

 

He might be overreacting. Probably. 

 

"Don't you want to live a little hyung? Come on, I promise it'll be fun," Donghyuck tugs on his wrist as he picks up the pace. Mark can just make out the clearing where the concrete walls that surround the town's reservoir are. There are three big spotlights pointed directly on the pool of water. 

 

Donghyuck breaks out into a run as soon as he sees it and skids to a stop right before he reaches the end of the wall. He smiles back at Mark, cheeks bunching up and teeth on display. He's so beautiful it makes Mark's chest ache. Donghyuck pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it towards Mark. He laughs with his entire body when Mark raises a bored eyebrow at him. 

 

"Come on hyung!" he shouts and pushes his shorts down his thighs and kicks them towards his shirt before he jumps into the water. It splashes over the sides and Donghyuck pops back up just as the water starts to settle. 

 

Mark is still standing at the edge of the path, just far enough away from the water that none of it reaches him. He feels like this should mean something, this moment. It has to be important somehow. It's significant in a way he doesn't understand yet. He doesn't think he'll forget this, not this feeling. Not the exciting little panic radiating in his chest, not the way Donghyuck looks. His faded orange hair, wet and wild and messy. His skin, golden beneath the spotlights. Mark can make out the freckles dotting his shoulders from the days they've spent together in the sun. The way Donghyuck is grinning at him, daring him to take a chance, always challenging him to take risks he never would otherwise. 

 

He doesn't want to forget any of it, he won't let himself. 

 

He tugs at the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, tosses it to the side. He toes off his shoes and looks to Donghyuck again as his hands rest of the waist of his shorts. 

 

"Come on hyung," Donghyuck says, his voice much more soft than before, coaxing and gentle. He knows Mark, knows things like this are hard for him. He knows how much he needs this, "the water's great." 

 

Mark grins and pushes his shorts down his thighs and takes off towards the pool of water, towards Donghyuck. Who is whooping, shouting Mark's name between delighted giggles. 

 

Mark hits the water with a great splash and pops back up to find Donghyuck swimming towards him. He pulls Donghyuck in, their bare chests pressed together. Donghyuck wraps his arms around Mark's neck, pulls him closer until their lips touch and Donghyuck is smiling into the kiss. Mark can't help but smile back. 

 

"You did it," Donghyuck says softly. 

 

"I did."

 

"Was it worth it?" Donghyuck tangles his fingers in the wet hairs at the base of Mark's neck. He has this way of reading Mark, always knows when he's thinking too hard, over analyzing every detail. He also has this way of quieting Mark's mind. It's a talent. 

 

"It's always worth it," Mark tells him, presses another kiss to his lips and pulls them even closer together. 

 

"Even if your dad catches us?" Donghyuck whispers, his teeth catching on Mark's lip. He wraps his thighs around Mark's waist, tugs on his hair and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

 

"Absolutely," Mark breathes. Donghyuck is pressing kisses to the underside of his jaw. Confident and beautiful and bold as he always is. It makes something warm unfurl in Mark's chest. He shudders when he feels Donghyuck chuckle against his skin.

 

He won't let himself forget this.


End file.
